Snap Magic
Snap Magic is an ability that allows for the caster to use a spell (or two if castellan) with a snap of their fingers. Snap magic has different traits than that of normal spells. They require all fallion lessons, a certain training for a spell, and about 200 silver within the tundra. This page is a stub, which means its a work in progress. You can help expanding it by listing the mana requirements, adding spells, or correcting data. Snap Tenebris (40%) Snap Tenebris summons 4 tenebris orbs around the caster. If the caster uses snap tenebris again, it will send one of the four orbs and home in towards the nearest player. When hit, it will deal low damage with no knockback, but will inflict curses. Curses causes the inflicted player to take more damage Snap Ignis (50%) Snap Ignis summons a fireball and aims it to the caster's cursor. It does moderate damage and burns the target. Snap Trickstus Snap Trickstus is an AOE version of Trickstus. All players around the caster will be effected and unable to see other players while effected. Attained by Ultra Illusionist as a passive. Snap Hystericus Snap Hystericus simply becomes a snap of the original. Players effected will have their controls mixed. Attained by Ultra Illusionist as a passive. Snap Nocere (70-80%) Snap Nocere raises the target into the air and begins to choke them. The target will slowly have their bones broken unless they start to fully charge their mana. The target does not have to be knocked out for this to occur. Snap Celeritas (70-90%) Snap Celeritas switches the caster with another player with a snap of their fingers as long as they are not too far, and the caster can place their cursor on them. Snap Sagitta Sol (10-60%) Snap Sagitta Sol summons a golden warrior that quickly slashes forwards once, causing damage and knocking the opponent back. It also disarms the opponent if they are holding a weapon. Snap Pondus Snap Pondus slows down everyone infront of you. This effect can be stacked, to the point where they are kneeling on the ground and are unable to move. Snap Viribus Snap Viribus summons a volley of earth pillars towards the caster's camera. Unlike it's normal version, you do not have to wait for the windup when casting this. Snap Armis (70-85%) Snap Armis instantly disarms a selected user. Unlike it's normal counterpart, this spell does not knock back. Snap Contrarium (50+%) Snap Contrarium creates a quicker, smaller zone where everyone affected it cannot charge their mana for 20 seconds. Unlike it's normal counterpart, this spell does not work in a temporal space, but rather applies the effect instantly. Snap Gelidus (90%+) Snap Gelidus let's the caster slide on an ice path at incredible speeds, as long as they do not hit a wall. Snap Manus Dei Snap Manus Dei summons 4 firey meteors to the caster's cursor. It can hit multiple enemies at once, do large damage, and set them on fire. Snap Gate Snap Gate works similiarly to its previous counterpart. However, the Snap version allows you to instantly teleport to a named location without any windups. Also, the portal that teleports you to the destination closes after 2-3 seconds.